The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus and an image forming method.
A method of studying is known in which a printed document having question text printed in black and answer text printed in a predetermined color (such as red or green) is overlaid with a transparent sheet of a color corresponding to the color of the answer text so as to conceal only the answer text. For image forming apparatuses such as multifunction peripherals, copiers, and printers, there have been developed a variety of technologies to cope with that method of studying.
For example, with a known image forming apparatus, a user can, by marking places to be concealed on a document, easily create question text, in which places to be concealed are painted out, and answer text, which shows the concealed places. With another known image forming apparatus, confidential parts of a printed document can be concealed, and targets to be concealed are discriminated by checking the color of characters. With yet another known image forming apparatus, within a document, markers of a color different from that of the document are arranged, and inside the regions specified by the markers, image processing that suits a user's purpose is performed. With a further known image forming apparatus, according to the hue of markers within an image, image processing that suits a user's purpose is performed.